Baby, It's Lonely Without You
by 3oclockfairy
Summary: A Gan Ning x Sun Quan shounen ai pairing - Sun Quans one-sided love weighs heavy on his heart. Will he ever get the courage to confess? And will his love be returned? - Chapters are short
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sun Quan knelt defenselessly on all fours panting, his eyes widened as he saw the floor run red, was this the end for him. Was he, like his father and brother, going to be taken from the world without realizing his goals, his ambitions, his dreams? He couldn't believe it was true but he couldn't stand anymore, he sword became to heavy to wield and his sight began to blur. There was movement at his side he used the last of his energy to try and make out what was going on, if he was going to die he wanted to be able to stare death in the face, he had to show he wasn't scared his pride wouldn't let it be any other way. His vision blurred more he couldn't make out much more then colors, he was going to loose consciousness if this person didn't hurry and finish him off.

He heard the clang of metal against metal

"Are y' gonna lie there all day?"

A familiar and distinctive voice mocked, Sun Quan looked but couldn't make out what was happening. He felt his weight being lifted, how was it that this man could carry him as if he were nothing? He had a strong build and wasn't light and yet in this other mans arms it was like he were a woman. He heard a steady heart beat it was soothing, calming him he relaxed and let his weight fall completely on the more then capable arms. He didn't mind if he never woke because in that single moment he felt completely safe and cared for, his eyes slowly closed as he drifted from consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Sun burned through the open windows of the large extravagantly decorated bedroom, the bed was illuminated completely there was no canopy or bed curtains to shade it. The body in the bed turned and fidgeted slightly it was too hot.

Sun Quan's eyes opened slowly and lethargically, he was so drowsy and he wasn't completely aware of where he was or what had happened. He sat up slowly leaving the thin silk sheet to fall as it wanted, he looked around, he was in his room? He thought to himself, his thoughts started coming back to him, he had been in battle and was wounded. He looked down his body and saw the bandaged wound, it was throbbing. He folded one of his legs toward his body and lifted the knee on the other, resting his elbow on it, he supported his groggy head with his hand.

He smiled slightly to himself, he had been yet again saved by one of his generals Gan Ning. That man was always coming to his aid even though he treated him badly, nothing seemed to faze that man.

Gan Ning had joined Wu long ago Sun Quan didn't quite remember the reasons why or exactly when he joined, he had no interest in the formalities of things like that but he did remember clearly the first time he saw Gan Ning.

He smiled slightly to himself running his hand through the hair on the side of this head, he had been quite a shock, he was so rough and ready and so unlike anyone Sun Quan had met before. Even Zhou Tai also a former pirate was nothing like and incomparable to Gah Ning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The fire works blazed through the sky lighting everything is beautiful whites, reds, and greens it was a celebration of a victorious battle. The fire works were going off outside but there was hardly a soul there to see them everyone was inside the main hall drinking and celebrating.

Sun Quan was laughing and drinking he was talking with his brother and Zhou Yu, for him everything was seemed right in the world and he was happy to be celebrating one of his father victories. At the though, Sun Quan realized he hadn't had chance to congratulate his father yet. He looked around the bustling room there was so much happening he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything, he had drank to much. He excused himself and walked out of the main hall he would clear his head a little with some fresh air and then go and find his father.

The breeze of the night air wrapped round Sun Quan's hole body he closed his eyes and stood still for a moment taking in the feel of it on his skin. His fuzziness seemed to be washed away by the cold wind. He heard a commotion and looked over the edge of the balcony below him and saw some soldiers leading a prisoner into the building, they were walking across the courtyard. Sun Quans eyes met with the prisoners and his own widened. Who is this man? He thought to himself there was something in his eyes, something almost animal, the prisoner's dark brown eyes seemed endless Sun Quan felt as though he was being drawn into them, it was like this man was taking his soul. A wicked smile crossed the other mans lips as he saw Sun Quan staring down at him, it took Sun Quan aback he couldn't tell what the other man was thinking.

The prisoner was pushed forward by the soldiers and the jingle of the large bells on his belt roused Sun Quan slightly he shook himself out of it completely. He felt breathless all of a sudden and put his hand on his chest, he didn't know what he was feeling. There was such a mix of emotions coursing through this body.

A man walked up behind Sun Quan patting him on the shoulder, Sun Quan lost in thought jumped in shock and looked back at the person who had sneaked up on him it was his brother he had a stupid grin on his face clearly happy that he had made his younger brother jump.

Sun Ce draped his arm across the back of Sun Quans shoulders and smiled broadly

"You're missing all the festivities!" Sun Quan looked at his brother, he was always such an idiot he was like a big kid

"Just now a prisoner..." Sun Quan started pointing to the courtyard, Sun Ce clapped his hands on Sun Quans cheeks and said

"Forget business let's drink!" He then dragged Sun Quan back into the main hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sun Quan slipped out from under his silk sheets and made his way to one of the large windows in his room, it was a beautiful day. He bent down slightly resting his weight on his hands on the windowsill he frowned at himself, why am I thinking of Gan Ning when I should be thinking of the battle? He asked himself. 

He heard a knock on the large double wooden doors and peered round at it. Reaching for his silk robe on the back of a near by chair and throwing it over his shoulders loosely he told the person to enter.

Lu Xun walking through the door looked over at his lord who was resting against the window sill facing him, his face burned slightly, his lord had such presence and the sun was giving off such dramatic back lighting casting shadows over the mans features.

"What is it Lu Xun." Sun Quan asked almost impatiently Lu Xun fumbled with the papers at his side looking away to disguise his now startled expression.

"I bring news of yesterdays battle." He said walking over to Sun Quan holding the papers out to him. Sun Quan nodded and motioned to his desk. They both made their way over to it and discussed the out come of the battle and also what their next move should be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sun Quan looked around his large room and fidgeted in his seat he wondered if this meeting with Lu Xun was ever going to end. He knew he should have been paying more attention but he just didn't feel up to it, sometimes he hated that the burden of uniting the land had fallen upon his shoulders.

Lu Xun looked over at Sun Quan and frowned slightly was he that boring he wondered to himself. He placed his feather pen down on the table crossing his legs leaning back into his chair and just watched him for a moment.

Sun Quan felt someone looking at him it almost felt like daggers he looked at Lu Xun who was sporting an intense expression with his arms tightly folded. Sun Quan laughed nervously

"Sorry Lu Xun, can was continue this meeting later I'm not feeling up to it right now." Lu Xun sighed and gathered his things together saying as you wish. He quickly left the room and Sun Quan was a lone again.

Sun Quan let out a deep sigh reaching over to the delicate china cup, he flicked through the documents Lu Xun had left him with sipping his tea. Nothing seemed to be going in his mind was so preoccupied.

He walked back over to the window, somehow seeing such a beautiful day raised his sprits and eased his soul somewhat. He smiled to himself remembering again the first time he saw Gan Ning he had fallen in love with him the first time their eyes had met. Who wouldn't fall in love with such a man? He wondered 

Gan Ning seemed like a laid back fool who only cared for adventure and fighting but under that outer shell was a very intense man with the soul of a ferocious beast, Sun Quan always wondered what it would be like to see Gan Ning's inner self. The only time it seemed to come out was when he was fighting, he seemed playful before and after bouts but when he was actually fighting something seemed to change in him.

Lost in thought Sun Quan was completely unaware of Gan Ning who was scaling the tree just outside the window he was looking out of.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Quan!" Gan Ning smiled he was perched in the tree looking straight at Sun Quan, he was so close to him they could have kissed. Sun Quan roused from his thoughts, seeing Gan Ning, let out a slight scream and jumped back. Gan Ning laughed moving from the tree to the now available windowsill.

"Don't you ever use the door?!" Sun Quan bellowed Gan Ning just smiled saying nothing Sun Quan flustered at having screamed and being called Quan Gan Ning was the only person who addressed his that way, he turned away from Gan Ning. Gan Ning sat down on the windowsill his bells jingled as he moved but Sun Quan refused to look at him until his face had stopped burning so much. He was pretending to look at something, Gan Ning moved his head slightly so he had a good view and used the opportunity to take in all of Sun Quan, it wasn't something he had the opportunity to do often so when he got to see any part of Sun Quans beautiful body he enjoyed it.

He was taking in every inch of Sun Quan practically ravishing him with his eyes from his neck to this feet not a single inch was over look. As soon as Sun Quan started to look back at Gan Ning he moved his head so he was looking at something else and Sun Quan was non the wiser.

"What do you want Gan Ning?" Sun Quan asked shortly Gan Ning didn't look at him he just rested his head against wall behind him, lifting on of his knees up he rested his arm on it. Sun Quan started to get frustrated Gan Ning was always like this it was like he constantly questioned his authority why wouldn't he just answer him? He always answered straight away whenever he had talked to his father or brother.

"Would you just answer me already!" Sun Quan shouted it wasn't like him to shout over something like this but just lately it had really started to bug him. Gan Ning tipped his head back slightly looking at Sun Quan out the corner of his eyes. Sun Quan felt his cheeks burn slightly and fidgeted on the spot there was that intense look in his eyes, it always stopped him in his tracks.

"Just makin' sure you're alright." Gan Ning said Sun Quan felt a pang in his chest and his expression turned to one of such sadness. It almost broke Gan Ning's heart to see it he went to say something but stopped himself slipping off the window sill he climbed back down the tree into the court yard below, leaving Sun Quan with only the sounds of his bells ringing through this ears.

Sun Quan rushed to the open window and looked out of it desperately scanning the court yard but Gan Ning was no where to be seen. He trudged through the room and flopped down on his bed with his arms above his head Gan Ning moved to quickly he was already out of sight.

He sighed looking at the ceiling it was so far away and somehow seemed relative to how he felt about Gan Ning. He rolled onto his side folding his hand under his head and sighed. His mind started to get cloudy and he started to think of things he kept locked at the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was a dark and stormy night, it was out of season, Sun Quan found himself roaming the halls of the large palace, he couldn't sleep.

His father had been killed just a few days before and he was feeling the loss heavily. His fathers dreams of ruling the land had ended for him but Sun Ce had taken it upon himself to realize them. Sun Quan was relieved he didn't want to rule the land he didn't mind fighting for that dream but he wouldn't even know where to start running a country.

He lent against a wooden paneled wall and thought for a moment looking at the ceiling he felt so lonely, he had no close relationships with anyone in Wu he was only close to his brother and sister. He didn't know why it was that way he just felt pushed to the background and never tried to fight against it.

He carried on walking the halls alone gloomily, he stopped again and sighed he should try harder to make friends. The only person he had been interested in was Gan Ning but since his feelings for him seemed to be love he had distanced himself from him. 

Sun Quan walked to his brothers' room and was about to walk through the door when he heard a very distinctive voice, one that resonated through is whole body. It was Gan Ning but what was he doing in his brother room so late? He couldn't help but wonder. His hand paused over the handle for some reason he couldn't bring himself to enter instead he stood by the door and listed to the conversation unfolding on the other side of the large doors.

"Yeah I'm worried about Quan, with dad being killed and all." He heard his brother voice say he could hear Gan Nings bells jingling he was moving around the room, for some reason that lightened Sun Quan's heart a little.

"I want you to watch over him for me, I can't always be there when needs me." Sun Ce finished looking over at Gan Ning who was now standing in the middle of the room with his hands on the back of his head. He looked over at Sun Ce

"Y' want me to baby-sit?" He asked Sun Quan on the other side of the door fumed he didn't need baby sitting he was a strong fighter and more then capable of looking after himself.

"Why don't'cha pick someone else, he hates me." Gan Ning sighed Sun Ce shook his head and told him that he had decided that Gan Ning was the man for the job.

Sun Quan on the other side of the door was infuriated he felt so humiliated and Gan Ning seemed to be making out that it was such a bother. He clearly didn't want to do it and the comment about Sun Quan hating him, to him just seemed like an excuse.

"If that's what you want then I guess I'll do it." Gan Ning finally said Sun Ce smiled and nodded. Sun Quan on the other side of the door couldn't hang around for anymore of the conversation he had heard quite enough. Why would Gan Ning do something he didn't want to? Was it for his brother? He wondered as he raced away from the room. He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't stop thoughts from rolling round in his head.

He ran outside into the rain he covered his face with his hand and a cold realization hit him hard as if he were being stabbed in the chest, Gan Ning must have agreed to do it because he was in love with his brother. Sun Quans legs gave way beneath him and he crashed to the floor in a heap, the lashing rain was pelting him and it was cold but he couldn't feel any of it, he was numb, there was just to much going on, with the death of his father, his loneliness and now the realization of only ever having a one sided love, he felt like he was being pulled into darkness and turmoil with no way out.

Gan Ning left Sun Ce's room followed by Lu Meng, Lu Xun and a few other generals they had, had a late night meeting. Gan Ning yawned as he walked away from the others meetings were always so boring a pointless to him, they just needed to tell him who to kill and he'd do it but there was no point talking to him about strategy.

He walked down one of the halls to his own room, he passed a large window, something caught his eye as lightning flashed he thought he saw someone out in the rain. He walked back to the window and looked out of it waiting for the next flash of lightning.

It hit and illuminated the man again as it had the first time Gan Ning thought he saw it. The man was sitting on the floor of the court yard with his legs folded under him, his arms were dropped by his sides with his hands on the floor, he was looking up at the sky his clothes looked soaked through and the rain was still falling heavy. Gan Ning couldn't pull himself away even though he could almost feel the pain Sun Quan was emanating he couldn't help but see only beauty in it. It wasn't the first time Sun Quan had completely captivated him, he was almost always on Gan Nings mind. The lightning may have illuminated the whole courtyard but the only thing Gan Ning saw was Sun Quan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Another beautifully sunny day, Sun Quan shielded his eyes from it as he walked across the courtyard, Lu Xun was walking at his side talking his ear off going over the plans of the next battle. Sun Quan looked over at the smaller man, he was starting to get annoyed he had already gone over all this with Lu Xun the day before.

"I haven't forgotten Lu Xun." He said agitated Lu Xun looked up at him taken slightly aback rolling up his scroll and holding it tight in his hand.

"I'm sorry Sun Quan you are better at taking in information then some people I know." Sun Quan looked at him again maybe he shouldn't have said anything he knew Lu Xun was talking about his brother.

"I'm sorry for being short it's just this damn heat is killing me." He said Lu Xun nodded and shortly after left Sun Quan to walk alone, he had preparations to do.

Sun Quan stopped in the hall and tucked into a shaded spot, he was just on the edge on the wall near a corner. He looked at the red and gold column at his other side, it was made or marble he was thinking about rubbing his body on it thinking it should be cold. The heat really was killing him, and his wound had started to throb again. It had been almost a week since he had been cut but for some reason it wasn't healing, because of it he was having to stay behind in this battle aswell.

Gan Ning popped his head round the corner and looked at Sun Quan who hadn't realized he was there he was still looking at the column. Gan Ning moved slowly closer to the back of Sun Quans neck he was over come with the need to kiss it. His bells clanged as they hit the wall, Sun Quan whipped his head round, Gan Ning was so close to him he felt his cheeks burn slightly and said flustered

"What are you doing?" A wicked smile crossed Gan Ning's lips taking Sun Quan by surprise his eyes were burning. Sun Quan wanted to avert his eyes but he couldn't he felt like Gan Ning's were drawing him in.

"I was gonna kiss y'r neck." Gan Ning said Sun Quan felt his cheeks burn more and he felt himself getting flustered more, why had he said something like that it was such a cruel joke he thought to himself but he couldn't bring himself to say anything for hope that it might be true. Gan Ning realizing that Sun Quan wasn't going to say anything broke the silence

"You're gonna be all by y'rself for a while since I've gotta go to battle." Sun Quan turned his head to the side and shrugged

"It will be nice to have some space you're always around." For a moment Sun Quan thought he saw sadness run across Gan Ning's face but it was so brief he didn't know if he had seen it or not.

Gan Ning felt a pang in his chest, Sun Quan's words cut through him. Why did he hate him so much? He wondered. He hated to think that he was just being a bother to Sun Quan but he couldn't help but be at his side, when he wasn't with him his heart hurt, but when he was he was still hurting since he loved someone who hated even the sight of him. Fury started to build inside him what was wrong with him? He didn't care anymore if Sun Quan hated him he had waited long enough for his feelings to change toward him, he was starting to loose control of himself he needed Sun Quan.

Gan Ning pushed Sun Quan against the red and gold column holding one of his arms above his head by the wrist with one of his own hands. Gan Nings other arm was on the column stopping Sun Quan from being able to escape and Sun Quans other arm was keeping distance between them. Sun Quan had been taking by complete surprise where did Gan Nings strength come from? He always made him feel so weak. Gan Ning moved his hand, which was blocking Sun Quans escape so it was gripping Sun Quan under his chin to make sure he couldn't move his head.

Gan Ning slowly moved his head closer to Sun Quans, Sun Quan was to bewildered to even try and move, his eyes widened as he felt Gan Nings lips on his own, they were soft and so warm both surprised him he always imagined they would be rough and cold the kiss was soft and gentle, when Gan Ning felt no struggling he decided to go a little further. He moved his thumb so it was on the front of Sun Quans chin and used it to open Sun Quans mouth slightly. When there was a gap he pushed his tongue inside Sun Quans mouth he caressed Sun Quans tongue with his own. Sun Quans eyes widened, the kiss was so passionate, the arm keeping distance between them collapsed in on himself, to Gan Ning this was another sign to continue, he pressed his body against Sun Quans and reveled in the feel of their bodies touching.

Gan Ning broke off the kiss and leaning back slightly looked at Sun Quan with a smile Sun Quan looked completely shocked and flustered, Gan Ning couldn't help but find it cute. He looked like he was trying to say something but he couldn't get the words out.

"Baby, I get lonely with out you. Say it and I'll stay." Gan Ning smiled devilishly Sun Quan thought he might die of embarrassment as if he could say something like that. Sun Quan managed to summon his strength and used it to push Gan Ning away from him.

"Who do you think you're talking to? This is a really awful joke!" He fumed Gan Ning didn't say anything Sun Quan rushed away from him flustered. Gan Ning smiled to himself as he watched Sun Quan rush away even if he hates me more it was worth it, he though to himself.

Sun Quan felt his legs shaking under him, they folded under his weight and he sat on the floor in disbelief. He put his hand over his lips he couldn't believe what had just happened he was completely bewildered. He caught the sight of his reflection in a mirror. It disturbed him he was starting to look more like his brother. His heart felt heavy Gan Ning hadn't kissed him because he liked him, and it wasn't a joke either it was because he was starting to look more like his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The night seemed darker then usual as Sun Quan rushed through the halls of the large palace he felt almost frantic, his troops had returned from their battle they were victorious and preparations were in order for the celebrations but he had been informed that Gan Ning had been injured.

Sun Quan reached Gan Nings bedroom doors and burst through them, he was confronted with Gan Ning who was standing in the room looking back at him with a surprised look on his face. Sun Quan's eyes fell over the bandage on the top of Gan Nings arm he thought his heart was going to stop, he had been sick with worry and it was just a little scrape on his arm. Sun Quan collapsed in a near by chair in a heap. Gan Ning looked over at him he was offering no explanation for his intrusion. Gan Ning walked over to him slowly dropping his waistcoat on the floor. Gan Ning bent over slightly looking straight at Sun Quan with a hand on each arm of the wooden chair.

"Is somethin' troubelin' you my lord?" Gan Ning asked with a condescending tone, my lord? Sun Quan thought to himself Gan Ning had never called him anything so formal he looked at him slightly confused.

"I heard your were injured. I don't now what I would do..." Sun Quan started and blushed slightly if he said anymore it would be too much like a confession. Gan Ning looked at his arm standing back and just laughed

"What you call this being injured." Sun Quan shook his head and told him he hadn't been informed about the details of the injury

"So you were worried about me." Gan Ning said looking down at him Sun Quan was a little flustered why did all of Gan Nings words have such president over him his expression turned to one of anger. Every time Gan Ning said something like that to him he always presumed it was just because he looked like his brother and he hated having to feel that way which is why he was always so short with Gan Ning.

"Of course I was worried I worry about all of my generals." Sun Quan said his comment seemed to anger Gan Ning, he folded his arms and looked back at Sun Quan.

"Why do y' always compare me to everyone else?" He asked annoyed Sun Guan looked up at him confused, he stood up out of the chair this conversation was taking an odd turn so he wanted to leave. Gan Ning reached out and grabbed Sun Quans arm to stop him from leaving, Sun Quan looked back at him surprised Gan Ning looked so sad.

"D'you have to run away as soon as we start talkin'?" He asked Sun Quan looked back at him, so he's noticed, he thought to himself.

"Look Gan Ning I can't do this anymore I'm not my brother." Sun Quan said shocked at himself he had actually admitted one of his deepest inner thoughts something he had never admitted to anyone else, what was he going to do? Now, he really did want to run away. Gan Ning looked at him shocked

"I know y're not your brother." He said simply Sun Quan shook himself out of Gan Nings grip did he really know? It seemed that he was more just saying it. He didn't want to talk anymore and quickly headed for the door. Sun Quan had forgotten how quick Gan Ning actually was, he pushed Sun Quan against the closed door and held him in place.

"You ain't goin' anywhere." He said he looked furious Sun Quan felt almost scared. Sun Quan pushed passed him and walked back into the room, if Gan Ning wanted to talk then he would just go a head and tell him everything, then he could go back to keeping him at a distance again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gan Ning stood with his back to his closed doors to make sure Sun Quan couldn't escape he watched him as he stood in the room looking around.

"What's this brother crap about?" Gan Ning asked folding his arms why was Sun Quan even bringing up his brother to begin with he wondered.

"I can't be a substitute for my brother anymore, it kills me to think that when you look at me you're thinking about him." Sun Quan said angrily he was starting to get really frustrated why was Gan Ning forcing him to say these things?

"What're y' talkin' about I don't think about your brother." He said Sun Quan felt himself get infuriated why was he denying it when it was so obvious.

"I know you had a thing going with my brother, it doesn't matter how much I might look like him me and my brother are nothing alike. I know you only agreed to watch over me because it was his request." Sun Quan's head dropped we wasn't feeling angry anymore he was feeling defeated. Gan Ning walked over to him and put his hands on Sun Quan's shoulders.

"I don't know where y' got these stupid ideas from." He said Sun Quan turned his head to the side slightly he was blushing he didn't want to look at Gan Ning he didn't want to look at his deep eyes and get suckered in again.

"A long time a go I saw you being forced across the court yard while the fire works were going off, ours eyes met weather you saw me or not I fell in love with you then, in that very moment I was completely captivated." Sun Quan said in a almost sigh me felt like he was going to cry it was like his heart had been pulled out of his body for all to see. Gan Ning blushed he was completely shocked his love wasn't one sided, his heart started to beat faster with such a cute confession he didn't know if he would be able to hold himself back. He pulled Sun Quan into his body wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly.

"I love y' too." Gan Ning said gently it felt so wonderful to say it, Sun Quan struggled but Gan Ning wouldn't let him go, now he finally had him he couldn't bare the thought of letting go.

"Don't joke about this." Sun Quan pleaded he thought his heart was going to stop he so wanted to believe what Gan Ning was telling him be something was stopping. Gan Ning pushed Sun Quan away from him slightly keeping hold of his shoulders, he looked at him and said

"If y' don't believe me I'll prove it to ya." He said Sun Quan saw that look in his eyes it was like a cage animal, they burned ferociously and again he was drawn into them. Gan Ning pushed Sun Quan down on his bed and started to undress him. Sun Quan shocked rolled to the side slightly and said

"W-wait!" Gan Ning didn't pay any attention, he couldn't stop himself now he had been dreaming of this moment for so long, he pushed Sun Quan back down on the bed and kissed his passionately Sun Quan's cheeks blazed but he didn't have the strength to say no.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Two sets of clothes littered the floor of the ornate bedroom, in the bed lay Sun Quan and Gan Ning, they were lying on their stomachs looking at each other. Gan Ning couldn't help but smile he had finally proven his love for Sun Quan.

Sun Quan looked happy but very flustered, he couldn't believe how forceful but passionate Gan Ning had been he had never imagined he would be like that.

"What's the matter?" Gan Ning smiled Sun Quan looked at him and said slightly bewildered

"I just always thought I would be the one on top." Gan Ning looked socked for a moment and then a mischievous smile crossed his lips, he kissed Sun Quan gently, thinking to himself, that's never gonna happen.


End file.
